Brown Eyed Girl
by Don'tBelieveInFear
Summary: She's bored and lonely. He's clever and feared. When a cunning plan brings them together, sparks fly and tables turn. Can she melt his ice cold heart or will she just end up breaking her own?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! This is just a snippet of my newest fic. I hope you enjoy and are intrigued by what's to come. The next chapter should be done soon. Hope you like!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Aro was tired, and sick of incompetent humans who couldn't carry out even the simplest of tasks, so much so that he was idling on the thought of eliminating his entire workforce. He tapped the stone arm of his throne. Oh, how eternity was tedious.

"Any thoughts on an interview date?" He asked his brothers.

Marcus sighed, but did not respond with any words of help.

Caius, he just laughed, "Get Heidi to find someone."

"Heidi found the last one, look how that turned out." Aro muttered, before a bright idea came to mind.

He hadn't been able to see into the thoughts of the irritating Isabella Swan, but he had however, been able to get Santiago to do a full background check on the eighteen year old. It had proved fruitful. Isabella had a sister, a secret from the Cullen's. She was several years older, far more beautiful than her younger sibling, and worked as a secretary for a CEO in New York. She was a perfect candidate, not only would she be a great addition to the Volturi, but she would be leverage in case the Cullen's broke their word regarding Isabella's turning.

"Never mind, brothers, I have someone in mind."

Marcus spoke for once, "What do you have planned?"

There was a grin from Aro, "Only something small."

* * *

The phone beside her buzzed, it wasn't her work phone, it was her personal one. Broken out of her Sunday afternoon doze, Holly answered it.

"Hello?"

The voice of her police chief, loving father answered, "Holly! How have you been? When are you visiting?"

She took a second to answer, "I've been great, busy with work as always." She lied, "I'll visit soon. Did you need me?"

"You've had mail sent to this address; I need your address to mail it to you."

"Oh." Holly was confused; she'd never lived in Forks. She'd always lived with her Auntie in California, away from her crazy mother and lonely father. When Bella was born, they asked to regain custody of Holly, but after seeing the auntie and niece pair together, they decided to leave her be. Holly Swan was forgotten about, not that she felt bitter about, it was as much her fault as theirs.

Despite the confusion, she prattled off her address to Charlie who wrote it down on a pad. They exchanged awkward goodbyes. Holly feeling slight guilt at never getting to know the man who tried so hard to be a father, he even missed out on Bella.

Still, old habits die hard. The call ended and Holly glanced up at her laptop. So much work, so little time. She was a secretary, a very good secretary for a very bad business man. It was a wonder he kept the business afloat with the amount of mistakes he made. However, Holly was grateful for a job at the end of the day; she was paid well and had a lovely apartment in the middle of the city.

Sighing, she got comfortable on her living room sofa and began tapping away her work. Realizing, with a frown, that her life was beginning to get really, really dull.

* * *

Charlie looked at Bella and raised his eyebrows, "You need to invite her to the wedding, and your Auntie Kate."

At that moment, Alice chose to let herself into the Swan residence, eyes gleaming and a wide smile on her face. "Invite who?"

"You need to tell them at some point, Bells."

Bella huffed, "Alice, I have an older sister and we need to add her to the wedding guest list."

Alice's eyes went wide, she was stunned. All this time and she'd never saw a vision about another Swan, nor had Edward heard a thought. It was strange; Bella and Rosalie meant so much to her, they were her sisters. Why would Bella pretend her own sister didn't exist?

Instead of asking questions she smiled, "Of course, what's her name?"

"Holly Swan."Charlie answered, pride in his voice, even if Bella had turned her back on the conversation.

* * *

 **That's the end of it folks. Favourite and follow to be notified of chapter two. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Next Chapter up. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Outside, the sun was bright, waking Holly before her alarm. She had always been an early riser so got up and began her routine. She fixed her long brown hair into a bun and applied minimal makeup to her face. She knew she was quite pretty, large brown doe eyes and a splatter of freckles covered her face. She looked a lot like Bella, except she was a few inches taller, curvier and knew how to work what she had.

She was about to get changed into her clothes when she heard a knock on her door, pulling a green silk kimono on she went to the door. When she saw who was on the other side she fought back a groan.

"Jonathan, what a lovely surprise," Holly spoke in fluent nice. Jonathan lived across from her, he wasn't bad looking, and at first she saw him as a friend. Before he decided his new goal in life was to persistently follow her, talk to her and make her go out with him.

He scratched the back of his head before speaking, "Yeah, well, erm. I fetched your mail!" He thrust a handful of letter into her face and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jonathan. I would stay and chat but I have to get ready for work you see." She started to close the door but he didn't move. Instead his eyes began to travel down her, at that, she slammed the door.

She rifled through the letters, bills, overdue credit card payment, a postcard from her friend in Greece, finally she got to the one Charlie had sent her. She opened it and sat down in confusion.

 _Dear, Miss Swan._

 _My company would like to invite you to Volterra, Italy, to interview for the position of head secretary to the Volturi Company. We have been aware of your success at Crown Industries for some time and would be delighted for you to work with us. The interview will take place on the 23_ _rd_ _of this month; all expenses will be paid for. Flights are included in this envelope and travel from the airport to Volterra will be included. Should you be successful in your interview, we would wish for you to start immediately. Salary will be negotiated in person._

 _Please correspond by the 21_ _st_ _to our company number._

 _Kind regards, Volturi._

Holly was shocked, to say the least, she knew she was a good secretary but for her skills to be known as far as Italy, now that was something else. Blinking, she saw a first class ticket from New York to Italy at the bottom of the envelope.

She also felt uncertain, she'd never heard of the company and she hadn't been given a name. A quick Google search in her phone revealed they dealt in the arts and owned a castle where you could book a tour. The town itself looked lovely, just outside of Florence. According to this, they were a legitimate business, although again there were no names of the company directors.

It was a gamble. The flight was in four days, hardly enough time to prepare, especially when the letter said she wouldn't get to go back home. Where would she live? What about her belongings? What if she decided she didn't like the job?

Her quick mind answered these questions, she'd get a hotel, put her belongings in storage, come back to New York. Holly wasn't a risk taker, she was independent for sure but she never took a risk. She played her life on the safe side, boring job, mediocre apartment, no relationship. Maybe this was a chance, a message from God that she needed to start living. Her life was dull, lonely and boring, this could finally be it.

She picked up her phone, an international call would be pricy, but it would hopefully be short. Dialling the number it took several seconds before she heard a dial tone.

The voice that answered was female and Italian. "Buon pomeriggio. Questa è la compagnia Volturi. Come posso aiutare?" _(Good Afternon. This is the Volturi Company. How may I help?)_

Luckily for Holly, Grandma Swan was Italian and her Auntie Kate had made sure to preserve the woman's memory by teaching Holly.

"Ciao, sono Holly Swan. Mi è stata inviata una lettera per un colloquio per la posizione di capo segretario. Vorrei solo confermare la mia presenza," Holly answered fluently. _(Hello, this is Holly Swan. I was sent a letter regarding an interview for the position of head secretary. I would just like to confirm my attendance.)_

The woman responded quickly, "Ovviamente! Farò sapere alle persone necessarie. Buon viaggio!" _(Of course! I will let the necessary people know. Have a safe journey!)_

The call ended and Holly felt no more at ease with the situation, but it was different and she was bored, so she got dressed for work with the plans to book the time of for her trip. It would be fine, she was old enough now to handle herself.

* * *

Bella knew that Alice had told everyone about her sister, the little pixie could hardly ever keep a secret. She also knew that Alice had told everyone as Esme's first comment was, "I can't believe you have a sister!"

"Look, we don't speak; I've only met Holly a handful of times. She was raised by my Auntie Kate and my mum and Charlie never regained custody. She lives in New York and earns loads of money and is really successful, that's all I know. Oh, and she's in her early twenties."

Carlisle, the voice of reason, spoke gently, "Bella, if you're choosing to be turned this may be your last chance to see her. I know you said you don't have a relationship with Holly but it also seems like you've never had chance to form one."

Bella felt annoyance rising, "And make it even harder on her when I get turned? No. She can come to the wedding but that is it. No sibling reunion."

Edward pulled her close, "At least invite her to stay for the week approaching the wedding. I don't want you to have any regrets."

Bella glared _'inviting Holly was a regret'_ but in the end she sighed, pulled out her phone and dialled what was probably the most unused number in the contact list.

"Bella?" the irritatingly perfect voice of her older sibling asked.

"Holly, I'm getting married; you'll receive an invitation soon. I wanted to invite you to spend the four days upcoming to my wedding in Forks with me and my fiancée's family. Dad will of course love to see you, and mom and Phil are coming up a day early. "

There was a sigh, very much like Bella's, on the other side. "I'll try Bella; I might be starting a new job abroad so I'm not entirely sure what the next six months are going to hold for me." Bella wasn't surprised, Holly always had other priorities.

"Okay, I understand. Good luck in your new job,

The call ended and Bella looked around at her vampire family.

"See, she doesn't care."

* * *

The flight to Italy wasn't as bad as Holly had expected, considering how much she hated and avoided flying, and the first class seats had certainly helped ease her suffering. She had allowed herself a small gin to pass the time and send her to sleep, which had worked and she'd got at least four hours during the flight.

As she walked through customs, Holly felt the increasingly familiar sense of nervousness, she had no idea what to expect and her worry was increasing. Before collecting her luggage she went to the toilets and changed out of her jeans and into a smart but casual blue dress and flats, not knowing who was picking her up, she wanted to make a good impression and had packed before hand in hand luggage.

She grabbed her suitcase and once through, began to look for a sign with her name or the company name on; failing to see one panic began to rise in her chest. That was until a dark haired, pale, violet eyed woman approached her. Next to this goddess, Holly felt rather meek.

"Miss Swan?" The accent wasn't Italian like Holly had expected, but harsher, more Nordic.

Holly nodded, "Yes, please call me Holly."

"Very well, I am Heidi. You'll see me quite often, I run the guided tours around the castle , you'll help me arrange and book them."

Holly was half running as she tried to keep up with the woman, "I don't know whether I have the job yet."

Heidi smirked, "Don't worry about that, I heard that the job is practically yours."

"Isn't it a little unprofessional for such rumours in a workplace?" Holly asked, slightly breathless.

There was a laugh from Heidi, "I don't think anyone could stop the guard from gossiping. Well, maybe the masters could if they cared."

 _Guard? Masters?_

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

They arrived at an expensive black SUV, Heidi helped her load her things before getting into the back seat beside Holly. The driver in the front had dark skin and dreadlocks, and was impeccably dressed in a suit.

"Let's go, Santi," she said to the driver and then turned to Holly. "There's going to be a lot you don't understand in Volterra." Heidi said, he voice taking on a darker side. "A word of advice, don't ask questions."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be Holly meeting the rest of the Volturi, I wonder what will happen? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, I've wrote three chapters in one day, although I will stagger their uploads to avoid me getting behind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

It took around two hours before they got to Volterra, and once they got there Holly fell in love, the cobbled streets, brown buildings, and bright sun. It was like nothing she had seen before, she thought California was something special but now she couldn't imagine going back.

They stopped outside a terraced house, with a bright red door and sandstone bricks. Heidi helped her unload her belongings and instructed Santiago to wait as she led Holly inside. The door opened, and Holly saw that the house was split into apartments and what looked like a large shared courtyard. Heidi grabbed her heavy suitcase, taking it up the iron railing stairs with surprising ease, until they got to door five.

Heidi got a key out of nowhere, and unlocked the door leading Holly through to a spacious, delicate apartment with a full kitchen, living room, bedroom, and bathroom. The colour scheme was pastels and cream, creating a comfortable airy interior.

"I hope the rooms are to your liking. Somebody will pick you up at eleven am to take you to your interview, in the mean time; I would recommend you think about what you want out of life very carefully."

"What?" Holly asked in shock.

"This type of work, Holly, it's for life."

Heidi left a stunned Holly to her own devices. It was more than Holly had expected, it certainly seemed like they were setting her up for life. She had expected a hotel room not a home, and suddenly, everything seemed like a surreal other world. She didn't know whether to laugh with joy or cry with confusion. As a twenty two year old strong independent woman she told herself to stand up and be brave.

She didn't unpack, but instead, chose out a neat outfit for the interview tomorrow. She didn't know if she'd be staying yet so resisted the urge to fill the large cream carpeted closet. Holly then entered the bathroom; she stared dreamily at the white claw footed bath but decided she wasn't going near it till she'd bleached it. Instead, she had a quick shower, pulled on a pink silk cami and short set, and sat on the balcony with a cup of black coffee. The kitchen only had basic condiments that wouldn't lose shelf life quickly.

Her apartment was at the back of the building, so she had the luxury of looking over rolling hills as she watched the sunset go down. It was peaceful, even the faint chatter she could hear did nothing to diminish the sense of ease she felt. This feeling alone could hold her here forever.

* * *

The office of Aro Volturi was dark, lit by ill placed lamps, for a vampire could see no matter what light. Across from him sat Heidi and Chelsea, two of his most highly regarded guards.

"How did you find Miss Swan?" he asked Heidi.

There was a smile, "She seemed fine. Didn't ask any irritating questions, did as I asked, seemed curious but...not too curious. I think she'll make quite a good secretary. Quite pretty as well, I was surprised considering the state of her sister."

Aro didn't reveal any emotions but inside he smirked, Holly really did put Isabella to shame, it was no wonder they didn't get along. Whilst the young Cullen to be was harsh, angular and frowning, her older sister was soft, plump and smiled. That kind of thing would take her far in the Volturi, nothing made a miserable guard members day like a nice smiling human.

"And Chelsea, you're aware of your task tomorrow during the interview?"

"Of course, Master Aro, Miss Swan's loyalty to the Volturi will be unbreakable."

"Good, I don't trust the Cullen's and if this works out, we won't have to."

* * *

Holly was woken up by her phone buzzing, it seemed to happen to her a lot, and she stretched out from her uncomfortable position on the metal balcony chair and saw a message from her father asking her about whether or not she got the letter. She answered him and then locked up the balcony. She had an interview tomorrow; a good night's sleep would do her good.

For once, Holly did not sleep well. She was plagued by a dream, and whilst it was a recurring dream, it had taken a darker turn. In her normal dream it was just her and a man, it was blurry, she could never really make him out. They did normal mundane things and that was it. However, this time she felt panic and urgency deep in her chest, the man had gone, he had disappeared and Holly was alone and frightened, she didn't know what of, all she knew was the fear.

When she awoke the sun was just rising and Holly was a mess, she was terrified and felt like she couldn't even function let alone go to an interview. Still, after a shower and a coffee she began to feel more like herself. She dressed minimally, but too impress with light makeup and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore one of her navy dresses that she reserved for the summer months at work; it was buttoned and belted at the front with elbow length sleeves. Then she pulled on a pair of heeled pumps to match, it was something she would have worn in New York and Heidi had seemed even more dressed than her.

At eleven exactly as Heidi had said, a car pulled up outside like the one from the day before. In fact, to Holly's surprise it was the same driver that came out and held open one of the back doors for her. Heidi had called him Santi which she presumed was short for Santiago.

"Thank you," Holly said politely as she climbed into the back seat. She noticed he had red eyes, she hadn't noticed such a thing yesterday.

The drive to what she hoped would be her future workplace was short, she could probably have walked it in ten minutes and she would have liked to in the breeze and sunshine. Still, Holly supposed she wouldn't have known the way to go.

Once again, Santiago let her out of the car and he spoke for the first time, "Follow me."

Holly did as she was told, following him into the impressive castle building, it was a little odd she began to realise as she walked down the maze of hallways. Some parts were furnished, carpeted, with brilliant art on the walls. Other parts were stone, cold and dark. She began to realise they were getting deeper into the castle as Santiago led her to a lift playing typical lift music.

Down the floors they went until eventually they stopped, it was cold down here and Holly guessed they were underground. Santiago led her to a set of double doors and then stopped.

"Through these doors are the masters and you will refer to them as such. Do exactly as they say and your time with us shall be pleasant."

Holly nodded, "I see."

He opened what looked to be very heavy doors with ease, and led her through into a marvellous cavernous marble room. In the roof was a stained glass dome casting shadows of colour onto the floor, the room had enormous pillars and on a dais was three large thrones.

Seated on each throne was a man, they had three things in common, red eyes and pale skin and an intimidating aura. However each was different, the man in the middle had shoulder length black hair, the man on his right had shorter white hair, and the man to his left had dark wavy hair. Again, all were attractive and looked to be around thirty.

"Ah lovely, what a pleasure Miss Swan," the black haired man said, "I am Aro, my brothers Caius and Marcus are behind me. I am honoured that you have journeyed all the way from New York to work for us."

Holly smiled, "Yes, it is funny where life takes you." Although she was half terrified, Holly tried to calm herself and her racing heartbeat.

Aro came closer, and held out his hand for her to take, unsure what to do Holly put her hand in his and he immediately held on tight. A few seconds later he let go and her arm fell to her side. He stared at her, eyes wide with curiosity and wonder. It startled Holly; she didn't mind attention but being outwardly stared at was something else.

She spoke quietly, "Have I offended you, Sir?"

The white haired man, Caius, snorted as if she'd said something funny.

Aro answered her, "No, of course not, my dear child. You merely surprised me."

"I don't recall doing anything," Holly said, a little more defensively than she would have liked.

"I don't..." Caius started to speak loudly and Holly jumped at the sudden noise. Faster than her eyes could see Aro was whispering something in his ear and Caius' eyes widened.

The quiet man, Marcus, held his hand out as he spoke, "Brother, there is more."

Aro held this man's hand and then all eyes were on her, her heart began to beat faster, thrumming in her ears. Something wasn't right and in that second Holly longed for her dull life in New York. She wanted her boring job, boring house and boring stalker neighbour.

Holly spoke up, "If it is okay, I wish to leave." She had already begun taking steps back towards the door.

Then the man Aro was next to her once again, he put a hand on her shoulder and some of her panic dissipated, like somebody had calmed her. "My dear Holly, you cannot leave. Welcome to Volterra Castle, your new home."

* * *

 **A/N I know I said Holly would meet the guard in this chapter, but I might leave that till later. Anyway, thanks for reading. Favourite and follow for chapter four.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I hope you enjoy, this is probably the last chapter with little action, from here on...well. Shit's going down. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Holly wrenched herself away from Aro, backing towards the door at a quicker pace. He was crazy, delusional, this entire place was. "I don't know who you think you are, but my home is in New York."

He sighed and clasped his hands in front of him. "Holly, nobody is going to hurt you here, especially not me or my brothers. It seems I have a lot to explain, and a lot of confusion to clear up. If you will calm down and listen, I will explain everything." His voice had a sort of numbing effect, and Holly found herself listening to him. With hesitance, she followed him to a table in the corner of the room; the two brothers discreetly left leaving the two beings to themselves.

Once she had sat down, he began to talk. "Holly, what I am about to tell you now is not what I had planned, not in any way. I was expected to just tell you of your duties and let you go off and be our secretary. However, you are something different, something much more worthy than a secretary. I'll begin at the start, my brothers and I, we are vampires and we lead the Volturi."

"What?" Holly stood up from her chair but Aro put his hand over hers.

"Please, dear one, listen."

And so Aro told her of vampires, of covens, of ruling the vampire world and his duties, of what the Volturi represented and all the members in it. He proved this to her, he showed her his strength, he read her mind, and all Holly could do was sit there in shock.

"I don't understand, why tell me any of this?"

Aro sighed, "Holly, why didn't you live with your parents?"

She stared at him and blinked before answering, "I was happy with my Auntie Kate, there isn't much more to it than that, shouldn't you know that?"

"I do know that, I wanted you to say it. And tell me, Holly, why wasn't you at least curious about the man and woman who created you?"

Holly's frustrations rose, "I don't know! Okay? They just never meant anything to me!"

"Yes. I know. That's because your true parents are not your human parents, but vampires. You have a bond, a vampire bond, that means it cannot break or be severed; it is eternal and much stronger than any human relationship." Aro took her hand, "Holly, my mate and I are your true parents; I sensed something when you walked in and Marcus confirmed it with his gift. Now you're only human and I don't expect you to feel the full extent, or understand it, but I beg you to stay in the castle. Here we can keep you safe, if word gets out of your bond to me people may try to hurt you. My dear wife cannot leave over that fear."

Holly stood up; she had come here for freedom, a fresh start. Not to be trapped in a castle with vampires claiming to be her parents because of some ludicrous bond. Then her mind thought of a plan, however it would only work if she could avoid Aro touching her again.

"Can...can I go back to the apartment? For one last night, I need to...gather my thoughts in peace." She pleaded her eyes with Aro, and it seemed to work.

"I will allow one night."

His tone left no room for arguing and even though Holly had gotten what she wanted, her heart still sank. He was granting her one night of freedom, one night away from this, one night to try and escape.

"I will walk you back to the main doors."

She stepped away from him, "Could somebody else not do that?"

Aro inclined his head before nodding, at a normal voice he said 'Jane' and a petite young blonde vampire was at his side. He spoke to her quietly and fast in Italian, so Holly had zero chance of hearing what he was saying.

The girl, Jane, looked at Holly with mild interest. "Follow me, principessa."

Holly took one last confused look at Aro, who was looking back at her with sadness, before following Jane out of the doors. The journey back with Jane was silent at first, and Holly was fighting back tears, after around a minute of walking Jane spoke.

"You're quite lucky; I don't understand your sorrow."

Holly choked back a bout of crying, "I'm going to lose everything I ever worked hard for."

"But you're going to gain a completely loyal coven of vampires who will tend to your every whim, you'll get a black cloak and you won't even have to earn it, it will be your right. The Guard here, they're really not so bad. Although if you keep crying they'll think your pathetic. Don't tell Master Aro I said that, I'm only giving you advice."

"What?" Holly was lost, not only physically but mentally. She felt like she was being spoken to like a child but she was twenty two!

Jane let out an exaggerated sigh, "Principessa, there is no need for tears and dramatics, be grateful Aro has allowed you to go home."

Holly's temper was rising; it had been a while since she had to have an approval if she wanted to do something. That man, her 'true' parent, had another thing coming if he thought he could get Holly to do something she had no desire to do.

They came to the main doors, or freedom in Holly's mind. Jane let her out and there was a sense of excitement and daring in Holly's chest. She walk across the beautiful fountain plaza, and continued on until she found herself back at her apartment.

Once there, she took her passport, purse and left behind all her belongings. She had no idea how long it would take the Volturi to discover she was leaving and she wasn't taking any chances. Her day had been turned upside down and she longed for home, even if a small part of her said she was making a mistake.

The journey to the airport was quick, although to Holly each second felt like an hour, and the taxi drivers cheerful talk could do nothing to ease the nagging sensation in her heart. Once there, Holly had to hold herself back from sprinting to the ticket sales office, all she wanted was a flight to anywhere but this god awful place.

The male ticket office worker was English, and didn't seem to notice Holly's panic. "Can I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, I need a flight, to North America, preferably JFK."

The man frowned, "I have on leaving at six am tomorrow to JFK." He saw Holly's expression and looked back at his computer. "Or I can get you on a last minute flight to Port Angeles, Washington. You'll have just enough time to board if you buy the ticket now. It's business class." He rattled off the price and time, Holly paid on her credit card and had the flight booked in five minutes.

She picked up the ticket, and took her passport back, making her way through the crowds, lines and security. Eventually she got to the flight and got onto the plane straight away, she was nearly late as it was. She'd travelled to Port Angeles airport several times; it was the closest to Forks that she knew of. Once she was there, she didn't have a plan, she would just have to think of one.

She could go to Charlie's, spend a couple of nights on his couch then emigrate maybe. She knew the Volturi were dangerous, but she didn't think they'd put that much effort into trying to find her. After a few years she would be safe to go home.

Holly slept through most of the flight, trying to take her mind off the situation. There were no dreams this time, although when she awoke, she felt no more awake than before. Her neck was stiff, her throat parched, and her legs sore. Looking around at the other people, she knew she wasn't the only restless one.

Two hours later and she was speeding down the freeway in an Audi rental to the small town of Forks, she hated the place with a passion. It was cloudy, wet and miserable, nothing like the bright sun of California and the mild temperament of New York. She couldn't get hold of Charlie, and decided to try Bella; she might as well give them some notice.

"Holly, can I help?" Bella voice sounded; in the back she could hear several voices.

Holly laughed, "Yes, I'm about ten minutes off the border of Forks."

"What? Why the hell would you be in Forks?" Bella's tone surprised Holly, although Holly had probably equally surprised Bella.

"I wanted to see my little sister of course."

"What...never mind. I'm at Edwards, you'll have to come there Charlie's at work."

Holly put the address into the navigation system; it came up immediately, although it wasn't really in Forks. She began the drive, the smooth purr of the Audi could have lulled her to sleep, was she not trying to focus on driving. It was a while since she'd actually been behind the wheel of a car and not being driven by someone else.

She pulled up what she assumed and hoped was their driveway; by this point her directions were gone. Sure enough, a large glass house appeared; clearly Bella had won with this Edward fellow.

Exiting the car, Holly became painfully aware that she was still dressed in the same clothes she had interviewed in, and that she had no way of changing. Still, she was Holly Swan; she was more than just a pretty dress.

As she walked up to the door, a blonde man opened the door; he was handsome, pale with bright golden eyes. He smiled at her, although it didn't seem very natural.

"You must be Holly," He closed the door, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father."She must have looked nervous for he spoke again, "I'll take you through to the living room, that's where your sister and my family are."

As she walked through the perfect, clean house she noticed how quiet it was for a home with what she assumed several people were living in. And as far as her eyes could see, there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere.

As she entered the living room she noticed her sister sat in between a golden haired man, and a small brown haired girl. The man, Holly assumed, was Edward. On another chair sat a stunning blonde haired woman and what must be the largest man Holly had ever laid eyes on, she probably couldn't have fit both her hands around one of his biceps.

A woman with light brown hair approached, she had a motherly face and a warm smile gracing her lips. She reached out and pulled the taller Holly into a loose hug.

"Hello, Holly, welcome to my home. I'm Esme, these are my sons, Edward, Emmet and Jasper, and my daughters Rosalie and Alice. It's a pleasure to meet any of Bella's family."

Holly smiled as she spoke, "The pleasure's all mine."

Bella interrupted, "Why are you really here, Holly?"

There was a shocked look cross Esme's face and Holly turned to glare at Bella, "If you don't want me here I can leave. I'll find a bed and breakfast somewhere and be out of your way."

"See that's what I don't get, you're not a turning up out of the blue person, Holly." It was true, Bella was irritatingly right.

"Fine, I had an interview go very wrong in Europe and wanted to get back to America as soon as I could. This was the only flight they could get me on till the next day. I don't see the problem."

Bella smirked, "So you didn't come to see me."

Holly rolled her eyes, "You already knew that."

In her hand her phone buzzed, Holly took a quick glance at it and her heart dropped.

 _That really wasn't a smart move. Don't make any plans. We're not far of Forks. – Aro_

* * *

 **A/N I can't wait for the next chapter. All will be revealed! Please favourite, follow and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hope you like, sorry for the long wait I've been in a writers slump for a bit.**

* * *

"Oh shit!" Holly muttered as she saw the message on her screen, they had not only found out she'd left, but knew where she had gone. How? Only Bella and this family knew her location, in the time she'd been there they wouldn't have had chance to tell anyone and even if they had, they wouldn't it wasn't like they knew her situation.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

Holly smiled a fake, nervous smile. "Nothing, Bells, it's just a problem I have. I should be going."

"Holly, if you're in some sort of trouble we may be able to help. We know a lot of people." Bella's boyfriend, Edward, said to her.

Holly knew she couldn't drag them into this, the Volturi had proved themselves to be dangerous and well equipped, they had found out her location soon enough. She wanted their help, really she did, but it would be selfish of her. Aro, the Volturi, vampires...it was enough to hurt her head.

"What was that?" Edward said, shock crossing his face.

Holly raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You..." He stared, and then left the room. The family turned to watch him leave, but Bella continued to look at Holly. The older sister merely shrugged her shoulders and tapped her head as if to say, 'Is he right in the head?' Bella scowled in response.

"Okay, lovely to meet you all, I must be going."

Bella walked over to her, "Wait, really, are you okay?"

Holly was touched by the moment of care by her younger sibling and smiled, "I'll be fine, I'll call in a few days to let you know everything's okay."

She gave Bella a loose, hasty hug and then did everything but run out of the Cullen's front door, the longer she stayed the more she was dragging them into what she saw as her mess. Holly had never appreciated being dragged into other people's problems and she wouldn't do that to Bella and the Cullen's.

As she turned to get into her car, Holly saw Bella's worried face looking out at her from the large glass windows but let it be, she was so much safer this way. Holly might have never said it, but she did love Bella, in her own little way. She was happy Bella had found love and a family; it was more than Holly had done and as the older sibling, she laughed to herself. She hoped Bella had been happy growing up, Renee wasn't unkind but she was selfish, but then maybe Holly was as well for never coming and looking after Bella like a good sister would have done.

The road wasn't a complicated one, and soon Holly, with all her fantastic navigational skills, was edging closer to forks, her only question was a difficult one. How did one escape the Volturi?

* * *

Sometimes, Aro used to wonder what it would be like to have a child, being a vampire he had been denied that possibility. He had always expected to be distant and strict, he wasn't a loving man, and he barely tolerated the pathetic whines of children. Neither was he a cruel man, everything he did, he did for a reason. So he decided he would have been the perfect patriarch.

Holly had turned everything on its head, she wasn't a child, but she was oh so naive to the world. At her age, she had yet to see the cruelties of human kind; she didn't understand the difference between want and need and must. Yet Aro also felt naive for believing that he could ever be a distant and strict father. With Holly, he wanted to coddle her, protect her, lavish her with all she desired and hide her away from the outside world. The word love could barely even describe the fierce emotions he was feeling towards the Swan girl.

Aro was also angry, angry that she would dare run from him; he had offered her safety and love, something he knew her life was lacking. He had seen it in her memories, what she wanted, and Aro had given it to her. Still, Holly was only human; she wouldn't understand things like he did. He would have to remind himself that in order for their relationship to go anywhere.

They were currently waiting for the runway to clear and were circling the sky in the Volturi's private jet; Demetri came to stand beside him.

"She has left Forks and is heading towards Port Angeles, Sire."

Aro sighed, "It's a good job we don't want to harm her, she's terrible at running away."

Across from him, Caius hissed, "You mean it's a good job she's not like her irritating sister and that we can track her in the first place.

"If she's not gifted she's not a target, which I'm grateful for."

Aro's eyes met Caius', "She's your daughter that's target enough, every second she's not in Volterra she is in danger. You have made an enemy of too many people, Aro."

"I could say the same thing to you, dear brother."

The plane began to descend; Aro's was filled with trepidation at getting Holly back to where she belonged. Sulpicia would be ecstatic to meet her, she was already angry at Aro for letting her go in the first place. His mate was not one you wanted to anger but Aro seemed to make a daily occurrence of it.

He hoped Holly could be happy with them, but if not he would have to resort to using Chelsea, at least for a little while. He knew the limits of Chelsea's gift, Marcus was proof of that, eternally loyal and miserable was the only way to describe the eldest king. Without Didyme by his side he had lost all life, which was why Caius and Aro protected their wives so much, so that they would never be reduced to Marcus' fate.

They reached the ground, and then split into two separate vehicles. Aro and Demetri in one, Caius and Felix in another, Santiago stayed with the plane. They were close to her location according to Demetri, then, they saw her car. They knew she had rented a small silver audi and they tailed it to a car park, by this point she must have know they were behind her as there was no reason for her to stop.

* * *

She didn't notice at first, it wasn't until she had taken several exits that she saw the two black mercs that had been on her back for forty minutes, she couldn't see through the glass but Holly knew who it was. Up ahead, she saw the sign for a multi-storey and climbed it to the roof where only a couple cars had parked.

She stopped the engine but didn't get out straight away, she was scared, and what would they do? Was this really a good idea or was she way in over her head? Aro...he would be angry.

Holly shook her head; she was much braver than this. She stepped out of the car, mustering up all her courage to control her racing heart.

"I didn't realise you would follow me to another continent."

"I didn't see you as a reckless fool," Aro spoke back, he was around ten feet away, but his words went straight through Holly.

Holly shook her head, "I'm not reckless, I just like my life as it is."

"I'm afraid that's going to have to change."

Holly was shaking, she couldn't hide her fear, the man terrified her. Then, someone stepped out of the car. He was tall with short curly blonde hair and an impressive figure, he held himself with some kind of indifference, he was the kind of person Holly had gone for in college, dangerous.

His eyes met with Holly's, then they widened and each of them stared at the other for a second, it was like a current sparked between them and Holly couldn't look away. Her racing heart didn't speed up; it slowed down with a calm serenity, as if suddenly everything made sense. She wanted to approach him, find out who he was, but one look at Aro's expression and she held back, making a point to look away from the blonde man.

"Fine, you won."

She hoped Aro didn't realise why.

* * *

 **A/N There you go, chapter six should be up soon, please read and review!**


End file.
